Toucan (Shadow hunter the Nightwing)
Appearance Toucan is a bit smaller than the average RainWing and almost no one lets him forget it. His favorite colors are royal blues and golden yellows, so when he thinks about it, he sets his scales to those colors, sometimes adding a fade in the golden scales. Normally he leaves his scales any color they are, so his feelings don't affect his scales like they do Rose and Lovely. Its normal to see him a deep royal blue though, as he loves the color. He tries to either blend the colors to match the royal blue or make them pop. Personality Toucan is normally calmer than Lovely, so he is by far the most mellow. Most dragons throw the stereotype for RainWings on him as he seems lazy and sleepy, but that's only if you take a quick glance at him. He may be mellow, but he's not lazy. He's one of the hardest working RainWings out there, and during suntime he doesn't sleep as long as at least half the RainWings around. He definitely will get angry easy if you mess with the people he is close to. He has a protective feel that you can sense when around him. Never mess with the ones he cares about, ever. If you earn Toucans trust and care, he will do anything and everything for you to make you happy. Background Toucan had a normal life till the accident. He now makes sure he is safe before he goes and disappears. He always looked over Lovely when they were growing up, and seems to do so even more now. Sometimes to a point where Rose throws in a comment to two and teases them both. Toucan had found it a bit hard to let Rose in his life, as he had been son close to Lovely. He also has a tiny bit of trouble some days, but not much. When he first met Darkeyes and her friends, he was shocked. He felt himself slowly over time get closer to her, and even had the guts to ask her out, which she happily agreed too. After some time, they decided to have an egg, their daughter Sunlight. Now, as a happy grandfather attends all of his granddaughter Shadowhunters shows and is one of the most supportive of her. Relationships Darkeyes: His mate, he cares for her most and is the most protective of her Sunlight: His daughter. He cares for Sunlight to an upmost extreme. Peacebreaker: His son-in-law, and just like Darkeyes he cares for Peace like he's his own son Shadowhunter: His granddaughter. He enjoys hearing her play her sax and loves her with all his heart. Rose (Shadow hunter the Nightwing): One of Toucans close friends, and despite what he used to think she has his upmost trust Lovely: His closest friend. Ever. He really cares for her, almost as much as Darkeyes Fatebreaker: treats Fate like his real brother, and cares for him yet messes with him lots. Starlight: One of Darkeyes friends so in turn he's decwntly close to her Gallery Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing)